Lovers, Cheaters & All That Jazz
by mytruecolors
Summary: An ipod challenge I made, containing 10 short story songs including: "My Stupid Mouth" by John Mayer, "Forever & Always" by Taylor Swift, "Sooner or Later" by Michael Tolcher, and "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry.


This is my ipod challenge, though it might be different than what it should be...  
I used some events that happened within the show, only I changed them up a little.  
Alsoo, not all of them are pairings. But I'm rather proud of a few of them ;)

Being honest, I only used spell check. I did not go back over them, so sorry for the occasional mistakes.  
Notice that pretty much all of them are about Will and Emma...my obsession.

Enjoy! Reviews are love.

* * *

**Forever & Always – Taylor Swift**  
Terri stares at Will, all of her emotions finally spilling over. This wasn't just about her or her needs anymore, for she'd done absolutely everything it took to win him back. She went to therapy, and not the crappy clinic one that the town offered, a _real_ therapeutic center. She let him have time, and more importantly she got a full-time job to really commit to the relationship.  
"What do I have to do to win you back?"  
"You can't, Terri, I'm sorry."  
"After spending more than half of our lives together, I know I made a mistake but I got help! Will, just give me one more chance. I've given up a year to fix myself so that I can be good enough for you again."  
"It's _over_, I'm with someone else now."\  
"Screw you, I'll be better off without you anyway." And with that, she left with nothing but a broken heart and tears spilling over.

**My Stupid Mouth – John Mayer**  
Every noise seemed to pound in his ears, threatening to break his eardrums. His hand was formed in the same shape as it was when he grabbed her arm, trying to prevent her from leaving. Will had never realized how much it would kill him for her to leave…to be out of his life forever. He couldn't handle this, watching her leave as if everything was in slow-motion. The wedding decorations were taken down by the workers, and his world crashed down around him. Closing his eyes, he pictured what would happen: she would leave, and maybe – just _maybe _she would come back sometime, saving him from the heartache that grew by the second. Or she would never come back, and he had a feeling that's what would happen. No…he could not, would not let that happen.  
"Emma, wait!"

**I do not hook up – Kelly Clarkson**  
It all started with a simple rehearsal for Glee, just singing along for practice. Rachel had to admit, however, that Noah Puckerman was cute. So when he'd requested that they practice a duet together, no matter how surprised she'd been, she had, nonetheless, accepted the offer.  
"Can we, maybe, stop singing for a while?" He'd said after a few songs, and she bit her lip. Was she boring him?  
"Sure, what do you wanna do?"  
"I don't know…we could make-out, I guess."  
Rachel gave up all her morals for one moment and gave in, smiling while she climbed up and straddled him, smacking her lips against his. Yet, this wasn't her…when she opened her eyes, it wasn't Puck's eyes she looked into – they were Finn's.  
"Puck, wait a second."

**Should've said No – Taylor Swift**  
Time slowed down for a moment, for the both of them. Emma held her keys in her hand, walking to the door of her home. Will was inside…with someone _else._ She hummed along to her favorite song, putting the keys in the door and opening it softly; he didn't hear. Setting her purse down, she began calling out his name.  
"Will, are you home?" She heard a creak from somewhere in the house, maybe he just didn't hear her.  
Continuing her stride, Emma made her way to the bedroom and opened the door without thinking. Normally she would knock incase he was changing or, well she truthfully didn't have a reason to knock, but she did anyway; it was common courtesy. When the image entered her brain, it would be there forever – him, straddling Terri Schuester as if they'd never been divorced.  
"Emma, no! It isn't what it looks like!"  
She fell to the floor.

**Sooner or Later – Michael Tolcher**  
'_Confidence.' _She tells herself, walking down the halls. Maybe today she won't get a slushie facial; it'll be a good day. Tina takes a deep breath and starts walking, but with each step her confidence fades. Why didn't she listen to the others? Sometimes it would just be better to sit in the corner, unnoticed. How could she make such an accomplishment? Tina had to get everyone to leave her alone, to think she was an even bigger freak than she already was.  
"What're you doing, freak?" Someone said as they slammed into her on their way through the hall.  
"S-S-S-hut Up-p!" She said, not meaning to stutter.  
Suddenly she got the idea, that maybe she could fumble with all her words and no one would bug her. Had she really found a solution, that easily?

**Who Knew – P!nk**  
If someone had told her a year ago that she would be in this mess, she wouldn't have believed them. Quinn Fabray could never imagine that, what should've been the love of her life, Finn Hudson, would be leaving her. She deserved it more than anything, the wine coolers had cursed her, along with Puck. That _one_ day, that _one_ mistake had ruined her life in an instant. Finn was gone, and Puck randomly decided he wanted to be worth something for once. Now she was stuck with this baby and no father, and she'd probably end up being a Lima-loser the rest of her life.  
She'd rather die than face a sentence such as that.

**Hate that I love you – Rihanna**  
Finally they could be together, without the false pretenses or Quinn standing in the way. She was out of the picture, and he only loved her. After Glee club, she went up to him with a smile and he seemed uncaring.  
"Hey, Finn." Rachel said, just in case he hadn't noticed she was there.  
"Uh, hey."  
"What's wrong?" She said, her emotions dropping faster than a skydiver out of a plane. "I thought we were done with this drama."  
"Can we talk about this later, Rachel? I'm really sorry but I've got a lot on my plate right now." He gave her a peck on the cheek and quickly hurried away. Maybe it was nothing.

**Contagious – Boys like Girls**  
Will wasn't going to let her leave, just as she had many times before. He could not let her slip away, which would explain him moving at 90 mph on a busy highway, changing lanes every second and honking at any cars in the way. Out of the corner of his eye, he could catch the finger but just ignored it. If they knew, oh, if they had _any_ idea, they would be cheering him on. Emma, the love of his life, would not escape his grasp. He started seeing signs such as "You are now leaving Ohio." She said she was moving to Indianapolis with that jackass boyfriend of hers, and he wouldn't let her spend the rest of her life with someone like him. Will dialed her phone, just one last time.

"Em, it's Will – I don't care if you don't pick up but I'm coming after you."

**Thinking of you – Katy Perry**

If life were a movie, you'd see two frames in the screen. Emma Pilsbury would be looking in the mirror, cloaked in a wedding dress that made her skin glow and her face shine with beauty. Her best friend would be behind her, telling her how stunning she looked – yet she wouldn't believe, or even hear, a word of it. While Ken waited down at the end of the isle, she broke down in tears and tried to remain neat and composed while doing so. Tears of sadness fell down her cheeks as her mind screamed _'Will, Will, come after me…please.'_

Will Schuester sat in the hotel room, for he'd just left his wife and didn't have a home. He flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch and take his mind off things, only to fail. Throwing the remote against the wall in fury, he buried his head in his hands in shame. Shame filled his heart, for he couldn't man up enough to go after the woman he loved. One fight, that _one_ fight where she admitted everything…  
He was just too scared.

**Jamie All Over – Mayday Parade**

It was just a simple evening on the beach, celebrating the end of summer while their parents went out to party. Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson had never met each other before, but as soon as they were introduced there was a connection. A case of Bud Light at their feet, they toasted to happiness, to friendship, and to love. Maybe it had just been the alcohol, but Quinn would've liked to say that he really liked her. They gazed at the sky, splattered with colors of purple, red, orange, as if it were a painter's canvas. She looked at him, he looked at her. Soon he was leaning in, and he put his lips on hers.  
And the rest is history.


End file.
